


The Right Voice and the Right Song

by sapphirebluerubyredroses



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Headcanons out the ass, I am not sorry, M/M, akmazian is cheesy, ryan is a prescious blushing fruit, there's one-sided singing involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirebluerubyredroses/pseuds/sapphirebluerubyredroses
Summary: Ryan was silent, watching him bat at the pair of cats playfully. His heart skipped a beat.Whirling from the sight back towards his window, Ryan stared down at his chest accusingly, 'Oh, no! Ryan Dalias, that better not be a flutter in your chest. Terrorist, remember?''Accused, but not actually a terrorist, don't you remember? You're the one trying to prove his innocence. What could be the harm in a little crush?' his heart shot back, repeating the same fluttery, fainting beat.





	

The three tap knock at his door pulled Ryan back into the waking world. He'd been dozing in a chair next to his window, watching the stars with detached disinterest and waiting to be called for the next Levi-induced emergency. Checking the time, he stood and stretched his arms over his head, calling, “Come in.”

The door slid open, and he froze, arms still over his head, stomach exposed for all to see. After a moment, he rolled his eyes. “What do you want, Akmazian?”

“Oh, nothing in particular.” The door slid shut behind him, sealing them in the room together. “Do you know what day it is, Doctor?”

“The one where you continue to assume it's alright to come to my quart- Oh, Morpheus, don-” He groaned as his cat, purring like an engine, wound around the other man's legs leaving a trail of fur on his pants.

Akmazian laughed, picking up the cat with one hand, the other tucked into his coat. “That is every day, darlin'.”

“Then what is so special about today? Do you need me to stitch someone up because I'm still not recovered from the last time,” Ryan asked irritably, reclaiming his cat and his seat with a huff. He stroked the cat gently, forcing his eyes away from the other man.

Pursing his lips, also staring at Morpheus who was reveling in all of the attention, he pulled something from his coat pocket. Furry and silver with a black face and boots, it squirmed mercilessly. “As I assume you've heard from Levi, today has been declared Valentine's Day by the saucie in celebration of the day back on Earth, and so, I came to give you a gift. Call it a 'good will' gift, so to speak. I assume after your debacle with the alien aphrodisiac, you aren't so susceptible to others' advances, and it is mighty disheartening to see one such as yourself without a Valentine.” Smiling, he held out the small, wriggling ball of fur. “Meet Icarus.”

“A cat? You brought me another cat?” Ryan asked exasperatedly even as he took the kitten, watching the Siamese immediately snuggle up to Morpheus. “You couldn't have brought me something normal like chocolate or flowers?”

“You don't like him? I'm sure Levi can use hi-”

“Don't finish that sentence,” Ryan warned sharply, setting the cats down to watch them scurry around each other. “And that wasn't an answer.”

“Well, darlin', your track record with plants hasn't been the most stellar, and you're allergic to chocolate. I had to get creative.”

Ryan's eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. “How did you know I'm allergic to chocolate?” He narrowed his eyes, considering Akmazian. “Actually, don't answer that.”

“It was nothin' illegal, darlin'. You mentioned it in passing a few months back.”

“I also told Jane and Levi, but they still tried to kill me with chocolate truffles today.”

Akmazian chuckled, crouching to catch Icarus. The Siamese slipped slickly through his hands. “Well, I certainly am not either of them.”

“I would be much happier if you were.”

He pressed a theatrical hand to the place over his heart. “You wound me, Doctor.”

Ryan was silent, watching him bat at the pair of cats playfully. His heart skipped a beat.

Whirling from the sight back towards his window, Ryan stared down at his chest accusingly, ' _Oh, no! Ryan Dalias, that better not be a flutter in your chest. Terrorist, remember?_ '

' _Accused, but not actually a terrorist, don't_ _ **you**_ _remember? You're the one trying to prove his innocence. What could be the harm in a little crush?_ ' his heart shot back, repeating the same fluttery, fainting beat. Oh, he was going to rip his heart out and seal it in amber for doing this to him. Didn't he know better? Wasn't he the one who continuously and adamantly told Jane that men were not an interest to him?

His heart muttered smugly, ' _Sexuality is not that easy, my dear companion. Do you need to be reminded of the academy_?'

“Shut up! That was one time, heart! No one wants to hear your traitorous mouth anyway!” It was only when Akmazian began to laugh that he realized he'd spoken allowed. Something close to mortification rolled through him. He pressed a caging hand to his chest, dropping his other arm across his waist.

“Having a heart-to-heart, are we?”

Ryan bit the inside of his cheek, turning his glare to the stars before him. He could see Akmazian's reflection watching him. “More like a brain-to-heart, or a heart intervention.”

“About?” Akmazian prodded, a smirk curling at the corners of his mouth.

“Nothing.”

Staring at him, as if trying to will him into spilling his truths, he shrugged after a moment. “Icarus is not the only gift. I was hoping you'd grace me with your presence for some supper. Jane's already told me of her plans, and Levi is doing... Levi things. Exploiting weaknesses in cooks above him and the like. Also, don't ever ask Jane about her plans.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “Why would you ever- You know wha- Just... I could have told you that one.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, using pain to push away the rise of traumatizing memories. The last time Jane had told him of her plans, he'd tried to burn away his skin with the hottest water his shower could provide. Even now, just the memory had him feeling as if he needed to already be ingesting soap to clean the stain from his soul.

Akmazian hummed a tune as he sidled up beside Ryan, watching him out of the corner of his eye. “So... about that dinner...”

“N-no! Are you crazy? You're still a wanted terrorist. I am not going to calmly eat dinner with you in the food court or the Promanade or wherever you may, where a million and one people could recognize you!”

“No, darlin', I am incidentally not that stupid. I was thinking somewhere more inconspicuous. Not the cargo bay. Levi has provided us with food, and it would be a shame to let it go to waste.” He watched Ryan's grip on his nose tighten, shaking his head. “Come on, doc. Being alone on the day of love is no fun. Just this once.”

Ryan huffed, running his hand through his hair. “Fine, just this one.” His heart began cheering in his chest. ' _Traitor,_ ' he thought bitterly.

…..

Akmazian hummed under his breath, leading Ryan through a maze of his own design that he could only assume was meant to confuse him to no end. It was working. He had no idea where they were or where they could possibly be going. He only knew they were headed towards the upper decks.

“What are you humming?”

Smiling as he turned to look at him, he sang, “ _O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao/mi seppellirai lassu in montagna/sotto l'ombra di un bel fior..._ ” His voice was deep and smooth, his tongue forming the words easily, as if he'd been born singing Italian.

Heat curled across Ryan's cheeks. He'd always been susceptible to a good singer. ' _Liar, you're just susceptible to him_ ,' his heart snickered.

Ignoring the pointed words, he asked, “What song is that?”

“'Bella Ciao'. They sang it during World War II, not that they didn't continue to sing it after. It's a folk song of freedom.”

“The 20th century? Who even taught you a song from 20th century Italy?”

A proud smile broke across Akmazian's face. “My abuela, or rather, bisabuela. She was adamant that we remembered Earth and how far we had come. She had a centuries worth of stories from all of her travels. My favorite was how she met my bisabuelo. Interrupting of clandestine meetings, stowing away on ships she had no right being on, a weakness for men in uniform. We had that in common.” He winked at Ryan, laughing. “She always had a new story to tell each day, and she taught us as many languages as she could. I can't tell you how many languages she knew. They were the only thing she could remember in the end...” He paused, his eyes narrowing. He shuffled a hand through his hair, pulling his hood further to cover his face as he smiled abashedly. “Sorry, going all morose.”

Ryan shook his head, conceding to the swarm of butterflies fumbling around his stomach. “It's fine. You didn't grow up on Earth?”

“No. I grew up in one of the smaller settlements on Mars... Oh, looks like we're here.”

They'd paused before a door. Ryan stared at it. “And where is 'here'?”

The door slid open, and he was speechless. He'd seen space, lived in it for nearly half his life, and still, he found that he could be devoured by its beauty. He stared up at the nebula above their heads, his jaw slack. The nebula was magenta and purple and as pink as his hair, dotted with newborn stars. “I've never been to the observation deck before.”

“Now you have. Have a seat, darlin'.” Akmazian stood behind a chair, smiling invitingly. Beside him was a makeshift table spread with food, a white table cloth, even a pair of mismatched candles burning dimly in their holders.

Ryan stared at the set up. “This is cheesy even for what I imagine you're capable of,” he commented, taking the seat offered to him and allowing Akmazian to push it in for him.

“You haven't seen the half of it, Doctor. You should have seen me back on Mars.”

“If this is any indication, I'm sure it was quite the spectacle.”

…..

They stopped outside of Ryan's quarters like two teens who had just been on their first date. “What are you singing now?” he asked, his heart fluttering to life again. It had calmed down halfway through dinner, allowing Ryan a small portion of reprieve.

“ _Auf wiedersehen, auf wiedersehen/We'll meet again, sweetheart_...” A grin twisted up the corners of Akmazian's lips as he watched color saturated Ryan's cheeks. “ _This lovely day has flown away/The time has come to part_...”

He was trying not to smile back. “You're so cheesy,” he said, pressing a hand to his mouth because there was no way that he couldn't smile. He allowed Akmazian to pull his hand from his mouth as he continued to hum.

With that hand, he pulled Ryan into him, pressing a light, chaste kiss to his lips. “ _ We'll kiss again, like this again/Don't let the teardrops start... _ ”

Going rigid, Ryan stared at him. His heart had kicked into first gear, and his face was surely an undiscovered shade of red.

A cry of triumph rang through the hall, shattering Ryan's stillness. He was fumbling as he spluttered, “You just- G-get out of h-here! Go away! I can't believe-”

“Jane's advice actually worked this time,” Akmazian laughed, wrapping an arm loosely around Ryan's waist to keep him close.

Someone's shout echoed back to them down the hall, “You fucking know it! I told you, Levi!”

“Shut up, Jane!” Ryan shouted back, face firmly planted in his hands. “I can't believe you took advice from Jane.”

“It worked, didn't it?”

Ryan pushed against him, scrambling for his door. “Get away from me,” he spat without any real venom, the effect exponentially decreased by the blush that had traveled to even the tips of his ears.

Still smiling, Akmazian made a sweeping gesture with his cloak before turning and singing, “ _ When you wish upon a star/Makes no difference who you are. _ ..” He started away.

Groaning under his breath, Ryan's body started after him of its own accord. “Akmazian,” he called, turning him back towards him, and pulling him back in for a longer, not-so-chaste kiss that left them both breathless.

Akmazian still found the breath to continue wistfully, “ _ Anything your heart desires/Will come to you... _ ”

“That's a lot of wishes for one person,” Ryan breathed, lips only a mere centimeters from Akmazian's.

“Or a lot of stars for one wish. It worked, didn't it?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as Akmazian is so very unsubtle, I figure he'd get all of his moves from his bisabuela's stroies of how bad his bisabuelo was at wooing, or from Jane. It genetic, okay?


End file.
